Fragment of memories
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Summary: Yukimura Chizuru, terlahir dengan kemampuan istimewa tapi tidak memiliki ingatan akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Kemampuan istimewanya itu yang membuat ia terpilih sebagai salah satu saniwa. saniwa!Chizuru. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Fragment of Memories

Chapter 1

Fandom : Hakuouki X Touken Ranbu

Rate : T

Special thanks buat saigonotsuru ditumblr yang sudah memberikan izin pada saya untuk menggunakan headcanonnya

Disclaimer: I am not own anything

Summary: Yukimura Chizuru, terlahir dengan kemampuan istimewa tapi tidak memiliki ingatan akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Kemampuan istimewanya itu yang membuat ia terpilih sebagai salah satu saniwa sage.

* * *

Tokyo,2205

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan rambut model loose ponytail left side mengenakan seragam Hakuo Elite Academy. Gadis itu bernama Chizuru Yukimura. Siswi kelas satu SMA di Hakuo Academy.

Dengan langkah tergesa - gesa, Chizuru berjalan menuju rumahnya. _"Aku harap aku datang tepat waktu"_ kata Chizuru dalam hati. Rumah yang ia maksudkan adalah citadel atau rumah dengan model Jepang kuno yang besar. Rumah atau Citadel ini disediakan oleh pemerintah ini, ia dapatkan setelah petugas resmi dari departemen terkait memberitahukan bahwa ia termasuk yang terpilih dalam proyek saniwa sage ini.

"Tadaima"salam Chizuru begitu ia memasuki citadel. Citadelnya milik Chizuru sangat tersembunyi dan terletak di daerah pengunungan.

"Okaerainasi, Chizuru - sama" kata seseorang dari belakang Chizuru membuat gadis tersentak kaget dan berbalik badan. Sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat itu,semakin melebar ketika didapati yang membalas salamnya adalah seekor kitsune. "A.. Ano," respon Chizuru gugup.

"Saniwa Chizuru - sama, Namaku Konnosuke, aku akan membimbing anda. Untuk saat ini tolong ikuti saya ke ruang altar"kata Konnosuke.

"Konnosuke - san, bolehkah aku berganti pakaian terlebih dulu?" tanya Chizuru.

"Tentu saja, Temui aku di ruang altar"kata Konnosuke.

Chizuru pun segera menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian miko berwarna putih dan merah, ia juga mengubah gaya rambutnya dengan gaya kuncir kuda tinggi.

Setelah dirasa siap, Chizuru pun pergi ke ruang altar. Konnosuke sudah menunggu Chizuru dalam ruangan. "Silahkan masuk saniwa - sama"kata Konnosuke.

Chizuru pun memasuki ruangan dan duduk ber - seiza ditengah ruangan. Dihadapan gadis tersebut, terdapat lima pedang katana. "Untuk yang pertama,Chizuru - sama, pilihlah salah satu dari tipe pedang uchigatana ini sebagai permulaan"kata Konnosuke.

Chizuru melihat kelima pedang itu baik - baik. Entah mengapa dirinya tertarik pada sebuah pedang. Tangan menyentuh pedang tersebut, timbul perasaan hangat dan familiar dengan pedang yang ia sentuh. "Anda memilih Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya Konnosuke.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu" kata Chizuru pelan. Nama tersebut terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya. Konnosuke mengambil sisa pedang lainnya. "Saniwa - sama. Sekarang ikuti kata - kataku "kata Konnosuke.

Chizuru pun mengikuti kata - kata Konnosuke. Seberkas cahaya dan petal - petal bunga sakura pun keluar dari uchigatana tersebut. Chizuru pun menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dilantai berkapetkan tatami. "Selamat datang, Namaku Chizuru bantuannya."

Kashuu Pov

 _Walaupun aku tertidur, tetapi aku masih bisa mengenali keadaan yang terjadi disekitarku. Aku merasakan seseorang menyentuhku dengan perasaan hangat. Tolong cintai dan rawat aku._

 _Sesuatu menarikku dan memberikan tubuh padaku. Aku bisa merasakan jari jemariku juga anggota tubuhku yang lain._

"Selamat datang, Namaku Chizuru Yukimura. Mohon bantuannya"kata seorang gadis yang berlutut padaku. Ketika aku memandang wajahnya yang terkesan familiar. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanyaku.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab gadis yang memiliki nama Chizuru tersebut. Aku pun segera mengganti nada suaraku.

"Uh, Aku, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Anak bawah sungai. Aku mungkin sulit dikendalika tapi penampilanku bagus. Tolong jaga aku"kataku memperkenalkan diri.

End Kashuu POV

Chizuru tersenyum pada roh pedang yang sekarang memiliki fisik ini. "Tolong bantuannya,Kashuu-san"kata Chizuru sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kashuu.

"Tolong jaga aku Aruji - sama"kata Kashuu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Chizuru. Ketika tangan Kashuu menyentuh tangan Chizuru,gadis berambut coklat tersebut mendapat sebuah penglihatan.

 _Seorang pemuda berbola mata berwarna hijau mengenakan ikat kepala dan haori berwarna biru langit berkibar ditengah malam. Bendera bertuliskan 'Makoto' berkibaran di belakang pemuda tersebut._

"ruji.. Aruji - sama" panggil Kashuu membuyarkan pengelihatan Chizuru. "Ah, Kashuu - san" jawab Chizuru kaget.

"Ada apa Aruji-sama?"tanya Kashuu bingung.

"Iie, Tidak ada apa - apa "balas Chizuru gugup.

"Perkerjaan bagus saniwa - sama. Sekarang ayo kita ke garis depan pertempuran "Kata Konnosuke sambil menyeret Chizuru yang diikuti oleh Kashuu. Konnosuke pun membuka portal waktu dan mempersilahkan baik Kashuu maupun Chizuru memasuki portal yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada wilayah pertempuran pertama mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap?"tanya Konnosuke begitu mereka tiba. "Mau siap atau tidak, toh akan tetap dilanjutkan"Gerutu Kashuu.

"Hai!"jawab Chizuru. `

Konnosuke membawa mereka kepertempuran pertama mereka namun berakhir dengan Kashuu menderita cidera berat hingga harus dibawa ke penempa untuk diperbaiki. Dengan bantuan help token perbaikan tersebut bisa dipercepat.

"Mumpung kita berada disini, lebih baik kita menempa pedang baru."kata Konnosuke " Saniwa - sama lemparkan 4 jenis bahan ini ke tungku masing - masing 50 untuk pertama untuk selanjutnya terserah anda. "

Chizuru pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan sekali lagi dengan bantuan token mereka mempercepat proses penempa. Sebuah pedang pendek bertipe tantou pun berada ditangan penempa dan diserahkan ke Chizuru.

Chizuru pun segera merapal mantra. Secercah cahaya dan kelopak bunga sakura keluar dari pedang pendek tersebut. "Aku Gokotai. Uh, maaf aku tidak bisa mengusir mereka. Karena aku merasa kasihan pada macan"kata seorang anak kecil yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gokotai itu, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya beserta lima macan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Chizuru pun berlutut hingga ia bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Gokotai. "Okaerinasai Gokotai. Namaku Chizuru Yukimura. Mohon bantuannya ya."kata Chizuru ramah.

"Aruji-sama,Dengan memberikan persembahan yang berbeda jumlahnya anda akan mendapatkan jenis pedang yang berbeda."Jelas Konnosuke sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

"Chizuru - sama, mau mencoba ke garis depan ?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hai! Gokotai mohon bantuanmu ya."kata Chizuru.

"O-oke"jawab Gokotai.

Setelah memberikan troops pada Kashuu dan Gokotai, Chizuru pun membuka portal Memory of the Meiji Restroration. Entah mengapa Chizuru merasa nyaman di area ini. Ia merasakan berada dirumah.

Hakodate,Wilayah yang harus mereka jelajahi dan meraka bersihkan dari pihak musuh yang berkeliaran. Sebuah area yang mudah untuk diselesain dengan satu Uchigatana dan satu Tantou. Chizuru bahkan tak usah melakukan apa pun hanya memberikan perintah formasi yang harus mereka lakukan untuk melawan musuh.

S

Hanya dua pertarungan, Kashuu pun memberikan sebuah pedang tantou begitu mereka selesai dan kembali ke citadel. Dengan sebuah mantra singkat. Cahaya dan kelopak bunga sakura pun keluar dari Tantou tersebut.

"Aku Aizen Kunitoshi. Aku memiliki perlindungan suci dari Aizen Myou'ou"kata Aizen ceria.

"Okaerinasai, Aizen. Aku Chizuru Yukimura. Mohon bantuannya ya"sambut Chizuru.

"Serahkan padaku"balas Aizen.

"Kashuu - san dan Gokotai bisa kalian berdua mengurus kuda?"tanya Chizuru hati - hati.

"Mata kuda sangat manis"Komentar Kashuu yang buru - buru menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aku menyukai Tuan kuda, Aku juga bisa berpura - pura menjadi Tuan Kuda"komentar Gokotai yang juga akan berganti pakaian.

Setelah Kashuu dan Gokotai meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chizuru dan Aizen berjalan menuju penempa. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia coba.

Sesampainya di penempa ia mencoba memberikan persembahan dengan jumlah persembahan 100/400/100/100 dengan token. Dalam waktu singkat, sebuah pedang dengan tipe Wakizashi diserahkan padanya. "Aku Honebami Toushirou. Anda harus memaklumi aku. Ingatanku hanya beberapa dan jauh" kata Honebami.

Chizuru hanya tersenyum. "Okaerinasai Honebami-san. Adikmu Gokotai sudah datang. Mohon bantuannya "kata Chizuru. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Master, biar aku yang mengantarkan Honebami ke kandang kuda"kata Aizen bersemangat.

"Baiklah Aizen-kun. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."kata Chizuru.

"Aku bisa membantu" balas Honebami.

"Temui adikmu dulu"jawab Chizuru sebelum ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Chizuru tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Hari ini ia mendapatkan teman baru walaupun ia masih harus mencari tahu ada apa dengan dirinya dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Mengenai pengelihatan yang ia lihat saat bersentuhan dengan Kashuu. Untuk sekarang ini lebih baik dia mendiamkannya dulu.

* * *

A/n: Haiiiiii ! Kali ini Hina fix untuk mengeluarkan story ini setelah berulang kali Hina hapus story ini .. Hehehe setelah main Tourabu langsung tentunya.

Para Toudan yang keluar adalah urutan Hina dapetin pedang dan resep yang diatas itu resep wakizashi yang hina liat di wikia dan Hina kebetulan dapet Honebami. Sekian dari saya makasih..


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragment of Memories**

Fandom: Hakuoki x Touken Ranbu

Rate : T

Genre: Family,Hurt/comfort,Adventure

Disclaimer: I am not own anything and any headcanon belong to saigonotsuru in Tumblr

a/n: _Italic = pengelihatan yang dilihat Chizuru.._

* * *

Chapter 2

Semenjak Chizuru menjadi saniwa, aktivitas sehari - harinya berubah. Sekolah tak lagi menjadi kegiatannya. Pihak permerintah dengan pihak - pihak terkait berkoordinasi memberikan satu tema dan tugas disetiap mata pelajaran yang harus dikumpulkan setiap saniwa,sebulan sekali. Dengan begitu,para saniwa yang berusia sekolah tidak harus khawatir.

Aktivitas Chizuru pagi ini dimulai,dari menentukan tugas - tugas untuk para dan Kashuu berlatih tanding sementara Gokotai dan Aizen mengurus pertanian. Setelah menentukan tugas - tugas tersebut, gadis berbola mata coklat tersebut berjalan menuju altar armory. Tempat ia membuat troops atau yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan chibi troops. Walaupun ia hanya bisa membuat bronze troops atau terkadang ia mendapatkan silver troops, ia tetap berterima kasih.

Setelah mengerjakan troops, ia membantu Aizen dan Gokotai membawa hasil panen ke dapur untuk diolah.

Chizuru memutuskan untuk mereka menuju portal untuk menyelesaikan wilayah yang harus mereka bersihkan dari pasukan pengubah sejarah. Map pertama selalu zaman restorasi meiji yang entah mengapa terasa familiar baginya. Hal yang sama juga terasa bila ia berdekatan dengan Kashuu.

"Kashuu - san ini troops mu"kata Chizuru sambil menyerahkan dua bola silver berisikan troops pada Kashuu.

"Baik,Hiasi aku"kata Kashuu bersemangat membuat Chizuru tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala toudan yang memiliki warna favorit berwarna merah dan hitam tersebut. Ketika ia menyentuh rambut patner pertamanya tersebut. Gadis itu kembali mendapatkan pengelihatan

" _Terima kasih"kata Chizuru sopan membuat pemuda berbola mata hijau tertawa. "Hahaha. Namaku Okita Souji dan aku tidak menyukai anak sopan. Mencoba melarikan diri atau bicara terlalu banyak, Dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu" Kata pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Okita Souji tersebut tanpa beban walaupun Chizuru tahu ancamannya tidak main - main._

Kashuu Pov

"Okita-san" sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Chizuru membuat Kashuu terdiam.

"Aruji, kenal dengan tuanku yang terdahulu?" Tanya Kashuu merasa bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar nama yang tidak ingin dengar lagi terlebih lagi dari tuannya sekarang.

Perasaan Kashuu dan mantan majikannya tersebut jika dapat digambarkan adalah marah dan kecewa. Jadi tentu saja ia merasa bingung dan juga kaget mendengar nama itu tersebut sekarang. Jika diingar - ingat ia juga merasa familiar dengan majikannya yang baru. Sorot mata dan senyuman yang pernah ia lihat entah dimana.

"Ah tidak Kashuu - san. Aku tidak mengenalnya"jawab Chizuru bingung membuat Kashuu menarik nafas lega.

"Jadi Aruji, wilayah mana yang akan kita selesaikan hari ini?" Tanya Kashuu.

End Kashuu Pov

"Aizu dan Utsunomiya. Jangan khawatir aku akan ikut" kata Chizuru sambil tersenyum. "Yosh, Ayo kita berangkat"kata Aizen bersemangat.

Chizuru pun membuka portal waktu yang menuju zaman Meiji lebih tepatnya, menuju Aizu. " untuk sortie!"seru Kashuu.

Lawan di map 1 memang terbilang mudah juga cukup santai untuk menaikkan level bagi saniwa pemula seperti dirinya,bahkan ia mendapatkan dua pedang tantou dari daerah Aizu juga sebuah pedang uchigatana dan sebuah pedang tantou dari daerah Utsunomiya.

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang menikmati makan siang di tempat tersembunyi didaerah Utsunomiya. Chizuru sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk mereka semua bahkan untuk macan - macan milik Gokotai. Ia juga menyiapkan.

"Kerja bagus, Besok aku akan buatkan dango ya"kata Chizuru sambil mengelus kepalai Gokotai membuat yang bersangkutan tertawa kecil.

Selagi mereka makan, Chizuru mengambil sebuah tantou yang mereka dapatkan dan mulai merapal mantera. Seberkas cahaya dan kelopak bunga sakura berguguran. "Aku Imanotsurugi. Aku pedang yang melindungi Tuan Yoshitune. Hebat'kan! " seru Imanotsurugi. Chizuru tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil yang berpakaian seperti tengu tersebut. " Okaeri Ima - chan. Namaku Chizuru Yukimura, Mohon bantuannya ya " kata Chizuru. Imano yang aktif langsung duduk disebelah Aizen.

Chizuru pun mengambil pedang tantou yang lain dan mulai merapal mantera. Sama seperti yang lain cahaya dan kelopak bunga sakura menandakan ia berhasil. "Aku Akita Toushiro. Aku bersemangat untuk bisa keluar" kata anak laki - laki berambut pink tersebut.

"Okaeri Akita-chan. Namaku Chizuru bantuannya. Honebami-san dan Gokotai-chan sudah menunggumu "kata Chizuru.

"Honebami - nii"kata Akita yang langsung menghampiri Honebami. Wakizashi berambut putih itu langsung membagi bekalnya dengan Akita.

Chizuru pun melakukan hal yang sama bilah tantou yang terakhir. Ia merapal mantera sambil mengenggam tantou ditangannya. "Namaku Maeda Toushiro. Boleh aku melayani anda sampai keabadian?" kata Maeda begitu cahaya mulai pudar. "Okaeri Maeda. Namaku Chizuru Yukimura. Mohon bantuannya"kata Chizuru memperkenalkan diri.

"Maeda-nii"panggil Akita.

"Honebami-nii" balas Maeda begitu melihat Honebami.

"Anda tidak apa - apa ?"tanya Honebami khawatir.

"Aku baik - baik saja. Honebami-san. Tidak masalah bagiku untuk membangkitkan tiga roh tantou diluar citadel. Tapi untuk Uchigatana.."kata Chizuru sambil memandang sebuah pedang yang berada ditangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus membangkitkannya dicitadel"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita kembali."kata Kashuu yang memimpin mereka kembali menuju portal. Chizuru hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika rombongan tersebut,mencapai citadel para tantou berlarian keliling citadel. Chizuru menyuruh Kashuu dan Honebami istirahat. Sementara itu, Chizuru berjalan menuju penempa sambil membawa sebuah pedang.

Begitu ia sampai dipenempa, Chizuru langsung merapalkan mantera. "Aku Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki. Karena aku telah melalui segala macam rintangan untuk datang ke sini. Aku akan menguasai dunia!" seru Mutsunokami membuat Chizuru tertawa kecil. "Ah apa ada yang lucu?"tanya Mutsunokami bingung.

"Tidak ada Mutsu-san. Namaku Chizuru Yukimura. Mohon bantuannya ya " kata Chizuru."Yang lain sedang beristirahat. Kamu bisa memperkenalkan dirimu dengan mereka. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Ketika Mutsu berjalan menuju rumah utama memberikan bahan - bahan pada penempa dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil tersenyum, tidak sabar mengetahui siapa yang akan bergabung dengan mereka besok.


End file.
